Sweet 'n' Sour
by Luckystar4869
Summary: Ai creates the antidote, but when she takes it, she... forgets everything about herself! The Black Organisation takes her in... and now, Sherry is back. But... who is that high school detective, and why is he so... persistent?
1. Antidote Good or Bad?

Author's Notes: My first fanfiction, hope it's okay!

Disclaimer: I'm really an angel from heaven. I asked Sherry to make me a pill to turn me into Gosho Aoyama, but out of spite she made me one that turned me into a 13 yr old schoolgirl whose main worries are homework and if she has enough time writing.

* * *

"Hey do you guys want to go to the new fun park? You know, Kid's World?" [A/N yeah yeah I know… so original huh?] Ayumi squealed excitedly.

"Yup! Of course! It looks sooo cool!" Mitsuhiko grinned.

" I heard that there will be a top-class café with eel there!" [A/N again: wasn't eel Genta's favourite food or something?] sighed Genta, imagining himself at a table toppling with food.

"What about you? Conan-kun? Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked.  
"Umm, well, sounds good!" Conan said weakly. _I hope they don't force me to do face-painting…_ he thought.

"Ai-chan? What do you think? Ai-chan? AI?" Ayumi said, flapping her hands over Ai's face as she stared into space.

"Haibara?" Conan said, nudging her. "Respond!" Ai jerked out of her reverie, looking blankly at them.

"Oh, err…" she mumbled. "You were saying…?"

"What do you think about going to Kid's World?"

"Kid's World? Um. Isn't that…" _A place where you play ridiculous games and do ridiculous things which are considered normal for some seven year old kids? _she finished in her head. "Well, I'll go if Edogawa-kun goes."

"Good, that means you're going, cos Conan is!" Mitsuhiko said enthusiastically.

_Eh, I am? _Conan thought, and sweatdropped. What was even more worrying was Ai.

"Come to Agasa's house after," she whispered to him.

"So. What did you tell me to come here for?" Conan asked, settling himself on the couch. Ai fished around in her pocket.

"The antidote," she said, holding out a small box.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?!?" Conan yelled. This is the key for him to become Shinichi again!

"It would be a bit suspicious if I told you in front of the kids," Ai informed him stiffly. "This will turn you back into your true form for at least forty days," After that, I don't know if will turn back or not."

"Ai, you're the best!" Conan shouted, giving her a hug. "I can't believe it!" Ai gave a small smile. "Waaaaiiiiittttt. Did you make an antidote for yourself?" he asked.

"'Course I did!" she snorted. Why wouldn't I?

Conan shrugged. "It's just… oh never mind. Thanks again!" And with that, he tore out of the house.

Ai stared after him. When she told him that she had made an antidote for himself, he assumed that she'll take it, and turn back into Shiho. But while he, as Shinichi, had a future to return to, Shiho didn't. Shiho was Sherry, head of the APTX 4869 department, of the Black Organisation. Sherry was being hunted by the organisation. If she turned back into Shiho, it would most likely mean the end for her. Right?

* * *

The next day was Saturday. In the morning, Conan, as Shinichi, bounded over to Professor Agasa's house. Ai answered the door.

"Huh? You haven't taken the antidote?" Shinichi said, staring at her, confused.

"I never said I would take it, did I?" Ai said, annoyed. "I don't have a future are Miyano Shiho, you know that?"

"Yes, you do! You can enrol at Teitan High with us!"

"Yeah, and get found by the organisation in two blinks of the eye," Ai replied sarcastically. "I don't know about you, but I prefer to be a seven year old girl than be a dead soul."

"Aww, it can't be that bad. That organisation can't know your every move," said Shinichi consolingly.

"You don't know what you're talking about, You can't even _imagine _what the organisation is really like. I should know," Ai said bitterly. "Once you go in, there's no way out. That would mean death. Just think of onee-chan. If they want you, they'll find you. Alive or dead."

Shinichi sighed, "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do to persuade you."

Ai grinned, noth triumphantly and wickedly. "Yup. You got it. Nothing at all."

Professor had gone out for a conference. Ai was at home, alone, and started feeling feverish. She didn't want to bothered Agasa by calling him - after all, she _was_ an eighteen year old biochemist - so she started hunting for the fever pills [A/N You know, Panadol, etc. I didn't want to put a brand name in]. Knowing the professor, it would probably be in the most umpredictable places.

It was getting harder and harder to concentrate. Finally she found some pills. She poured some water into the cup and drank it, swallowing the pill...

* * *

Author's Notes (again!): Well, hope ya liked it. I spent a long time on it trying to make it as good at possible (homework was second priority... I really gotta catch up) and some reviews would be appreciated.  
Should I write/upload the next chapter?  
This is addictive! I really like writing fan fiction!

xxx luv Jess


	2. The Girl

Disclaimer: It sure is getting boring that I keep on saying that I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, cuz I don't.

Shiho woke up with a start. Where was she? She didn't remember a single thing. She was on the ground of a kitchen, and, as she ventured out, she saw that the living room was filled with strange inventions.

How did she get here? She had no idea.

What was she doing here? She didn't know.

When did she get here? She felt shocked that she didn't know the answer either.

What was her name? Her mind was blank. Except for the word, 'Sherry'. But that can't be her name, right? what type of name would that be?

Who was she? She didn't know, herself.

----

Shiho knew she had to belong somewhere, if not here, Maybe someone was looking for her. She closed the front door behind her, and set off on her journey.

----

"Gin. There's been a sighting of Sherry in Beika."

"Really? It's not like her to be so negligent about hiding herself, Vodka."

"The information is from a trusted source, who swears that it is Sherry."

"Very well, we'll go."

"Vermouth is coming too."

"We'll go when she arrives."

"Yes, boss."

----

"There you are, we have been looking everywhere for you, Sherry." Gin smiled his trademark cruel smile and raised his gun, pointing it at Shiho. Vermouth stood next to him, and Vodka stood behind them. They were all wearing triumphant smiles.

"Huh? You are...?" Shiho stared at them, not understanding. Why do they want to kill her?

"Don't play stupid," Gin sneered, but Vermouth cut him off.

"Something about Sherry is really weird. Don't fire. I'm going to seek further instructions from _him_." she said, taking out her mobile phone. After a short muttered conversation, Vermouth turned to face Gin and Vodka.

"Take her back to the organisation headquarters with us."

"What? Are you sure? She could be faking," said Vodka.

"Faking or not, _he_ wants to bring Sherry back," Vermouth replied.

----

"So. Sherry. A nice reunion, I might say," said the boss unfathomably, staring at the strawberry blonde. "Do you know anything about yourself?"

Shiho shook her head.

"Anything about here?"

Shiho gave the same response.

"Anything about Gin, Vodka and Vermouth, the people who brought you here?"

Another shake of the head.

'This might be good,' the boss thought. 'This way, we'll tell her what we want her to remember. She won't know about her sister's death or her dissatisfaction about her drug. She'll once again be Sherry, head of the APTX 4869 department.'

----

Days went by. Days turned into weeks, weeks into fortnights [A/N: and so on and so on]. Shiho was beginning to settle back into the Black Organisation's routine. And as for not remembering anything before [A/N: I refuse to say 'amnesia'], Shiho was beginning to forget that ever happened. She thought that she had been in the organisation all her life, and APTX 4869 was just a drug she had created, and was of no further importance.

Walking along the corridors of the organisation headquarters, Shiho felt confused. Why was she getting a feeling, a feeling she couldn't comprehend? A feeling that she forgot, but never knew in the first place?

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice another person walking along the same hallway, equally deep in thought. Suddenly they collided, sending the papers that Shiho had been holding, flying.

Shiho looked down at her victim, and gave a start as she realised that the girl was only about twelve years old, in a school uniform with her long dark hair tied up in a high ponytail. She didn't look like she belonged in the Black Organisation headquarters at all.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you!" The girl apologied. Then her eyes widened. "Hey, aren't you Sherry?"

Shiho gasped. "How did you know my codename? You're not in the orgainsation, are you? You're too young! It's too dangerous!" Almost after the words tumbled out of her mouth, she wondered why she had said that. Wasn't she void of emotions? Why is she she concerned for the girl's safety? Why? WHY?

"Don't worry!" The girl grinned as if she hasn't got a care in the world. "I'm going to be fine!"

Shiho frowned. Did she hear right?

The girl frowned when she saw Shiho frown. "You're different from the rest of them," she whispered to her. "They like me, but they don't worry about me being in the organisation. Who are you?"

This question caught Shiho off guard. She realised that she actually didn't know really anything about herself. Sure, there were the facts that the organisation had told her, and she remembered them, but it felt like there was something else. Something else that she had forgotten. In fact, a lot she had forgotten.

"I don't know," Shiho heard herself whispering back.

"Well, don't worry!" The girl winked. "I'm sure you'll remember! Just try your hardest, and don't be scared that you're going to recall something sad! After all, it's your life!"

Well, that's another chapter! Hope ya like it! *Wink*

xxx luv Jess


	3. Why?

Author's Notes: Should I continue with this story? I'm nearly finished with my other story, 'No Matter What'. One more chapter for that and that's it... unfortunately it isn't the same for this one. This is going to be longer, I think.

Anyway, I'll start with the story now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my ideas... no one can steal them from me... hehe...

Just kidding. Use them if you have a better story for them. But don't take all the credit!

Oh, and thank you to **Cynthia**, **Akitsuki Akira**, **angelstreetno.23**,** nequam-tenshi**, and **Yuki Sanatona** for reviewing! Luv ya all!

REWRITTEN, due to some major loopholes, and major things I have forgotten to put in it.

-----

**Sweet 'n' Sour**

**Chapter Three**

The girl skipped down the corridor, and Shiho found herself staring wide-eyed at her. Who was she? Why did she seem familiar?

More importantly, just why was she in the organisation?

_WHY?_

-----

When Shiho asked around about the girl, she found out her codename was Claret. A young prodigy, and very likeable. Shey were training her now to be a competent member of the organisation when she was older.

She reminded Shiho of herself when she was younger.

But no.

That girl wasn't like Shiho when she was younger, at all. That girl was too happy, too carefree. Shiho didn't want the girl in the organisation. She didn't belong there. And, somehow, Shiho felt that this girl wasn't what she seemed at first glance.

_WHY?_

Shiho wanted to know, but didn't want to ask. She didn't know why, but she seemed to have a bad feeling about asking - she felt like the last time she asked something bad happened.

-----

Also, there were the dreams. Shiho had been having dreams about a seven- eight-year-old strawberry blonde girl, who, as Shiho realised, resembled her when she was younger.

Who was she? Why is she of personal significance to Shiho?

And what about that boy? That small boy with the glasses who that red haired girl constantly get annoyed at?

Did she know these kids?

_Who? What? Where? When? Why?_

_WHY?_

There was only so much she knew, and so much she didn't know.

-----

Someone was in the next room, Shiho realised, when she heard a small thump. She was pretty sure that it wasn't anyone from the organisation, as that room was never used. What should she do?

_Find out who it is, and if it wasn't an organisation member, kill them._

Shiho took her gun, and flung open the door to the room. She looked at the boy who looked about seventeen years old, with messy black hair, and gasped as she recognised him.

"Kudo Shinichi!" she shouted, and pointed her gun at him. That boy was a fugitive from the organisation, and she was instructed to kill him if she ever saw him.

_WHY?_

-----

Shinichi slowly turned around, when he heard. Oh no! He was discovered!

Wait..... The girl looked familiar. It was Haibara! But the only problem was, she was aiming her gun at him.

"Haibara!?" he gasped.

Shiho looked at him, and suddenly in her mind, saw a six- seven- year old girl with short red hair in a dark hospital room pointing a gun at a boy. She quickly regained her senses.

"Who is that little girl with the red hair whose name is Haibara?!" she demanded.

Shinichi looked at her. Did she forget? How?

"Did you forget?" he said slowly. "That was you. After you took APTX 4869, and turned into a kid."

"Turned into a kid?" Shiho repeated. Somehow, in her heart, she got a feeling that this particular person was okay to talk to, this person could be trusted. Why? Why was there so much mysteries about her own self, that she as yet to find the answers to, but that everyone knew already? Why?

"Yeah, you stopped all work on APTX 4869 when your sister was killed, and the organisation imprisoned you and was about to kill you too. Then you took the drug to commit suicide, but turned into a kid instead. And then you escaped. Don't you remember?"

Shiho's mind slowly took in that information. Normally, she wouldn't have believed this part of information. She would think that he was just stupid, or trying to trick her with a stupid trick, or trying to make her go mad. Normally, she would have had a smirk on her face, say 'you really expect me to believe that?' and shoot him. Although she didn't like killing that much, she was brought up in it, and was always prepared to shoot some guilty people or two, especially those who have done someting really wrong. But... somehow, tis bit of information made her think. This teenager made her think. If they all made her think so much... Why didn't she remember? Why didn't she remember what else had happened to her?

_WHY?_

Then they heard some heavy footsteps. A voice came from outside. "Sherry, where are you? What's all that noise?"

"Oh no! They're looking for me. Look, I don't know who you are but I'm pretty sure you can keep a secret," Shiho said worriedly. "Okay? Don't tell anyone about this secret passage."

She fiddled wth a few knobs and switches, and a hole in the floor appeared. "Quickly, quickly, go! " she ushered him down, and shut the entrance, then rushed out of the room.

Shinichi felt something drop along with him, and realised it was Shiho's hand-held computer. Not knowing what to do with it, he stuffed it into his pocket and started running through the passage.

-----

Shiho typed furiously on the computer. Suddenly, the world seemed to swim before her eyes, and she found herself in a university professor's office. She saw that strawberry blonde girl standing on a computer chair, also typing furiously, and announcing something about the floppy disks not being there. In the room, there was also a plump old man wearing a white coat, and that glasses-wearing boy.

Suddenly the scene changed, and that red haired girl was standing, and Shiho surprised herself by being able to know what the girl was thinking about. There was this young woman, probably in her early twenties, with long dark hair, eating at a cafe with a person that looked exactly like Shiho. The dark-haired woman was saying something about a weird boy who behaves like an adult, and then that person who looked like Shiho was saying something about if 'sister' was alright, and the dark-haired woman replied by telling her to stop making the drug and go find a boyfriend, and if she did that, 'I'll be alright'.

_I'll be alright._

Then, Shiho saw a newspaper article about that dark-haired woman's death, and that glasses-wearing boy was in the picture. _I'll be alright._

_I'll be alright._

_-----_

Shinichi stared, shocked, at the almost invisible circular door that was just covered up again. He frowned, trying to think of all the events in a logical order. Okay, so he managed to break into a building that might be connected to the case he was currently working on. Lucky for him, he'd been able to find Haibara again, ever since she disappeared from Agasa's house without a trace. He'd looked everywhere for her... all the places she usually went... all the places she didn't go that often... and all the places she'd never went, to his knowledge. No one had seen a little girl with short strawberry-blonde hair. No one had seen a teenager with short strawberry-blonde hair. In the end, he and Agasa had been forced to abandon their search.

But now... It was very fortunate that he found her... but very unfortunate that she was pointing a gun at him. Even though she had lowered it. Which brought to mind another question... did she really forget everything that has happened to her? And who was the 'they're'? Was it... Could it be... the Black Organisation???

-----

Well, another chapter done! *flexes fingers*

Hope ya liked it! Please review! And if I can improve somewhere, then pleaaaassseee tell me!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed before, and keep on doing it, please! ;)

xxx luv Jess


	4. Family

Author's Notes: Dear anyone who might be reading this, please go to my Ai Edogawa story and tell me what I should do! Should I continue it, change its name, or just scrap it altogether??? Also, BIG THANK-YOU to all my reviewers! You all rock!

----

"Sherry-san?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"SHERRY-SAN?!?!?"

Shiho jolted up. Where was she? Oh, in front of her computer... as always. Her mind registered the girl standing next to her. Shiho smiled.

"You know, you've never actually told me your name," Shiho said kindly. This was out of character for her, so why did she do it?

"Huh? My name? Well, I got given the codename Claret, if that's what you mean..."

"No. Your name. Your real name."

The girl looked around helplessly, as if she was doing some quick thinking.

"Um... Sayuri!" the girl said brightly, spotting a picture of a lily on the wall. [A/N 'Yuri' means 'lily' in Japanese, and 'Sayuri' means 'little lily'.]

"Why are you in the organisation, Sayuri?"

Sayuri looked down. "They found me to replace you, because you betrayed... - I mean, because my parents were in the organisation, and they thought I was a good recruit." She said quietly. "I didn't want to. But I had no choice... and I should be thankful... because my beloved little sister... she got the worst between us two..."

Shiho stared at the girl. Why did that story seem so familiar? She had never heard it before...

Was there something she hasn't been told about?

----

Shiho typed furiously on her computer.

_Click._

The organisation's records opened up.

_Click. Click. Click._

Shiho typed in 'Miyano' into the search box.

_Click._

Nothing.

Shiho couldn't believe it. She had been sure that she had some family in the organisation, after hearing Sayuri's story. It seemed so familiar... but why? Why was it like that? As if there was something she didn't know, something that was just out of reach. All those people she didn't recognise, appearing in her dreams... that young strawberry-blonde girl, that twenty-yrs-old dark-haired woman, that young boy with glasses, that teenaged detective... not to mention that vague recollections of a group of kids who called themselves that 'Detective Boys', and the FBI, and CIA...

And the organisation seemed like one who would keep tabs on people, even if they're not in the organisation. Especially if they were related to someone who was.

She was Sherry, the head of the APTX-4869 project. She was in the Black Organisation. She wasn't meant to have these thoughts, these emotions.

So why???

----

Shiho flicked the newspapers idly in the newspaper archive. She had spent a whole day looking for records of her family, to no avail. She was going to put that pile of newspapers back into the folders until something caught her eye.

It was the boy with glasses.

He was in a photograph, eyes covered by oversized glasses, being hugged by a teenaged girl that looked so much like the woman in her dream.

_Dream..._

Shiho jolted up. Wasn't that the newspaper article that appeared in her dream?? She scanned it quickly. Yes! There was finally a record of her family.

Although it wasn't the best article she would have preferred to read. It wrote that Akemi Miyano had committed suicide, but somehow Shiho found that hard to believe. Somehow, she knew the boy had a part in that, and usually, when he did, it ended up being...

Murder?

Which was the organisation's specialty...

"_There was no comment from Akemi's family. Her biochemist parents died years ago due to an accident in a laboratory. Her living family consisted of only her sister, Shiho, who is unavailable for comment, as we were unable to track her down. She is believed to be working as a biochemist too, following in the footsteps of her parents._"

_No_,Shiho shook her head furiously. They didn't - they _wouldn't_, kill her... sister... would they?

But how had Shiho known that? It was another glimpse back into seemingly another life, which wasn't her own...

----

'... and the apotoxin works by sending messages to the cells to destroy themselves. It was a derivative of a experimental immortality formula...'

Shiho typed into her computer, confused at why she was doing this. It wasn't as if she _wanted_ to do this, it was as if she _had_ to, for what purpose even she did not know. It was as if one part of her brain knows what's going on, what she's doing, why she's doing it, while the other part just complied.

Shiho finished the article about APTX 4869 and pressed _send_. That article was so well-written that it could be published in a magazine. It was written with the simplest terms, even a person who wasn't experienced in chemistry or boichemistry could understand. Well, it had to be simple. The person she was sending it to couldn't be said to be exceptional at biochemistry. Not up to her standard. No. That person specialized in something else, something that conflicted with what she was doing.

If the organisation members knew what she was doing, she would be dead. It was a risky choice.

But she didn't know why she had made it.

----

Author's Notes: The end of Chapter Four. Don't feel like saying much. Except (;)) please review!


	5. Sometimes it's unfair

Author's Notes: Had my grade six graduation today! So pumped, even though it's nearly eleven. (I usually sleep at like ten.) Anyway... before you start thinking I stayed down a grade or anything, I'm actually twelve. So yeah, I'm not stupid.

----

"_Beep! Beep!_"

Shrill beeps interrupted the silent class, of which all of its members were working hard with their heads down, a rare occurence. On the sound of the beeps, however, all heads swiveled around curiously, trying to figure out the source of the noise. They needed a distractioin anyway. No one was that interested in chemistry, nor was anyone particularly skilled at it.

Shinichi started looking around, then, with a jolt, realised it was the mini-computer. _Haibara_'s mini-computer, in fact. He was almost scared to check it. Partly because he might receive news of the Black Organisation doing something to Sherry, partly because of the over-inquisitive students craning their necks and the angry teacher at the front of the room.

"Kudo!" Uh-oh. He was discovered. "Bring whatever it is that is making that terrible noise right here immediately! We DO NOT need any more distractions, especially with your chemistry exams just around the corner! Bring it here! _Now!_"

He gulped, and slowly took out the mini-computer, and passed it along the row of students until it reached the front of the room to the wrath of the teacher. When she receives it, and started reading what was on the screen, however, to Shinichi's surprise, she started nodding approvingly.

"Who sent this to you, Kudo?" she asked. "This essay is very well written. Although I don't know which chemical the write was talking about, this is written in very easy to understand terms. I shall like to meet them."

_Eh?_ "U-um... you didn't e-exactly give me a chance to read it, sensei."

"Oh! Very well, then. I'm sorry! But tell the person who wrote this that they are very smart!" The teacher beamed, and seemed to have forgotten her foul mood before.

When Shinichi received the mini-computer back, his eyes widened a little as he gazed at the sunject line in the message.

_APTX-4869_

"Shinichi, what is it?" Ran asked in a whisper. She was a bit worried, because when Shinichi looked at the message, his face had been turned to one of shock. Just like the shocked faces of the people who Shinichi had deduced as the murderers of all the cases he had ever come across. It had been only a short while since he'd come back, and all since he had been a bit different. But Ran told herself that it was only because he was away for so long, that she just couldn't believe it... But...

"_Shinichi!_"

Shinichi jolted up. "Hm?"

"That message. What is it about?" Ran asked, almost afraid to know.

"Oh, that... err..." Shinichi struggled to come up with words. He couldn't exactly tell Ran that it was from a biochemist from the Black Organisation, who gave him the drug that turned his body small, could he?

"Um, you know the case that was the cause of my absense?" he said, shadows across his eyes. "I-it hasn't exactly been resolved yet. I might need to go back."

"G-go back?" Ran whispered. No, was he going to disappear from her life again? No, that couldn't happen!

"I-it's really important," he said quietly. "I'll try to come back earlier. If I can."

Ran blinked a few times, trying to hold back her tears. "Don't worry," she said, with a small smile. "I'm sure that you'll crack the case. J-just promise, okay? Promise that you... that you'll came back as early as you can." _After all, Shinichi's dealing with criminals and murderers, right? That's much more important than me. Right?_

Shinichi looked straight into her eyes. "Yes. I promise."

----

_Sometimes, it isn't fair._ Shiho reflected as she stared at the newspaper article. She had read it so many times already, but she still couldn't make any sense of it. So she had a sister, named Miyano Akemi. And her parents were biochemists, too, and was probably also in the organisation. They died years ago due to an accident. Miyano Akemi, her supposed sister, just died a few months ago [A/N: Couldn't make sense of the DC timeline, so I don't know how long it is...]. The Black Organisation probably killed her.

But these were just facts. Facts she was trying to process through her mind, and still haven't been successful. There was no personal feeling to it, no emotions. She felt like that she didn't know her sister, who she'd suspected she was the closest to. But... how? How was she able to forget?

_If I... If I... I wish I could lose my memory if possible... I wouldn't remember my sister's death, or being forced to make poison for the organisation... If I could forget everything and just become a regular elementary school student Haibara Ai... I wonder how good it'll be... And... I could be with you forever... forever, just like this..._

"Sherry-san?"

Shiho blinked a few times, and realised it was that little Sayuri. _Again._ Why?

"Are you okay? You seem to have little times during the day when you just blank out." Sayuri stared at Shiho, wide-eyed.

"Do you know someone called Kudo Shinichi?"

Shiho didn't know where this question came from. It was as if her body did things of her own accord, and even more, knew why it was doing her. Yet her mind was blank.

Sayuri stared at Shiho, shocked. _Should I tell her? Should I tell her everything? She's starting to figure things out, I guess... but should _I_ tell her? Or should I let her figure everything out herself? NO! She CAN'T figure everything out! NO! I can't let her! Kudo Shinichi... Edogawa Conan... no! No way!_

"Of course," Sayuri replied evenly. "He's the famous high school detective, isn't he? Who hasn't heard of him?"

"Ohh...." Shiho looked down. "I meant... more...if you knew him personally... or why he's one of the organisation's targets..."

_Should I tell her? That... that he..._

"Of course not!" Sayuri cried. "Personally? I wish! I really want to meet him!" She gave a big (fake) smile.

"Okay... then... what about a little smart glasses-wearing grade schoolboy named Edogawa Conan?" Shiho asked.

_Oh no, is she really beginning to figure things out?_

"No," Sayuri replied evenly, again. "Is he meant to be of any importance?"

"Um... no... but..."

"But what?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing."

----

Author's Notes: Actually three days after my graduation, I got kicked off the computer way too many times... Dunno the reasons....


End file.
